Creepy Shipping
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: (Wasn't sure what category to put this under..) Shipping rules, creepypastas rule, and lemons really rule. So, insane spirit of sin I am, I merged the three. And now, viola. Inside is Ticci-TobyXClockwork, SlendermanXProxy, and Laughing JackXCupcakes. Enjoy


**I tried to write each section in a style that reflects the pairing. Okay, not the most original idea in the world, but fuck it, it's a fun little creepy-smut time killer. So enjoy. And yes, I call the murderer version of Pinkie Pie 'Cupcakes', as it's a more logical villain name for her; 'P** **inkamena' is just Pinkie's actual name.**

* * *

 **Ticci-Toby and Clockwork**

Ticci-Toby staggered into the hut, the place he and Clockwork had been staying for the passed few days. It was a cold, uncomfortable little place, but neither of them gave really gave too much of a fuck about that. It was a safe, quiet place. A place where they could keep each other safe. Safe from cops, safe from _them,_ and safe from themselves.

When the two had met up a little more than three months ago, they'd ended up a fight. Clockwork, by whatever cosmic judgment she used, had decided that Toby's time was up. No one is allowed to disobey time, so she tried to kill him. Naturally, this hadn't sat well with Toby, and despite being shaky on the strike, and terribly agitated by the ticking sound coming from Clockwork's eye, he hadn't gone down without a fight.

It had been quite a battle. four straight hours of combat under the moonlight; twin hatchets against twin daggers, limited mobility against impaired vision, glowing yellow goggles against a glowing clock piece eye. It had been a fierce fight, one that left them both sweating, hungry, tired, and wondering just how powerful their opponent was. It was a conflict they'd grow to refer to as their first date.

After they'd finally stopped fighting, both sitting in the dirt of a tall hill, panting hard as the first lights of dawn started to shine through, Clockwork conceited that Toby wasn't your average waste of time and space after all, and by surviving so long, had perhaps earned a bit more time on this planet; so long as he swore to help her in her mission to carry out the will of time and eliminate those who's time had run out.

Toby, unsure of what she meant but thinking it would be nice to follow the pretty girl with the glowing eye around for awhile, agreed. They'd spent a few weeks as a murderous team, taking down targets and avoiding police with the simplest of ease. Between the two of them, they couldn't be stopped.

But then...they started to become aware. No telling what had brought it on really, but they both began to realize that they were insane. Toby has always known he was off, but he'd always been able to ignore it until now; as though something was pushing him to return to sanity. Clockwork was worse off; as she'd never been aware of her madness, never questioned her perception of the world for even a second until now.

But now that they were aware, beginning to feel guilt when they killed, feel remorse for those they'd already moaned down, and even became nervous at the thought of taking down targets, what were they supposed to do? They couldn't turn themselves in, they'd be given the death penalty for all they'd killed; or at least be given life in prison which would separate them into different places; which by this point, had become an unacceptable idea.

So, they'd resolved to hide out in this shack, and when they deemed themselves mostly sane, they would return to society. There wasn't anyone alive who'd recognize them, so as long as they kept their heads low and were smart, they'd be fine. No more murder, no more missions, no more panic attacks, no more almost dying.

But this proved to be much, much harder than either of them had thought it would be. Toby's hands shook often, and nothing he could do would stop them. He wanted to kill, sink his hatchets into something other than rabbits and deer, to watch their blood drip, hear their screams. He wanted to kiss Clockwork against his victim's body, make love to her covered in blood. At least, his body did. Toby would be glad to just remain with Clockwork, but his body shook in retaliation, his heart pounding, his breath getting quicker.

The only thing he found that ever managed to calm his panic attacks was the sound of Clockwork's watch-eye ticking away. The sound had once been the cause of many of his breakdowns, but now...now it was a calming sound, a gentle sound, a loving one.

Clockwork seemed to realize this, and would bring her face closer to Toby's, letting him listen to the ticking, whenever he was having a particularly bad episode. She was glad she could help calm her lover, but was worried she wouldn't be able to keep it up for him. Every day she heard all of time itself calling to her, ordering her to continue her mission, to go out into the nearby city, to kill, to appease time.

But she'd resisted so far. The dull, orange light of Toby's goggles seemed to silence the voice of time, if only for awhile. Whenever the voices got much too loud, too angry, to persistent, she would sit next to Toby, just staring into his goggles and, by extension, his eyes. It always calmed her down. Her favorite time was when she pressed her face to Toby's to let him listen to her watch's ticking, and she stared into his goggles as he did. They both helped each other, calmed each other, protected each other.

Loved each other.

It was one of these moments together that the two had their first kiss. Well, they'd kissed before of course, they'd done quite a few things with each other, but this was different. This kiss was caught somewhere between passion and simply caring, between lust and love.

They paused, looking into each other's eyes for a moment, then closed the small space between their lips again to continue the kiss; licking each other's lips, sucking them, biting them. One of them bit to hard and made the other's lip bleed, but they weren't sure who, and had done much, much worse to each other just for the hell of it.

Before they knew it, they'd gone from being sitting on the bed to laying on it, Clockwork on top of Toby; her arms around his neck as they refused to break their kiss for anything. After five minutes of their heated kiss, they finally found a good reason to temporarily pause their kiss: removing their clothing. They weren't exactly graceful about it, Toby's shirt was torn in the process and Clockwork probably wouldn't get another use out of the particular set of jeans she'd been wearing, but it was well worth it with their bodies, now only hot skin and the thinnest possible layer of fabric covering them, pressed together.

Toby's hands began to trail along Clockwork's back, feeling every inch of her soft skin; for the first time not wanting to carve into skin so lovely, as such seemed somehow blasphemous. His hands trailed lower, stopping just above her waist. He didn't go any further at first, not wanting to offend her; a fear that vanish when he saw that Clockwork had gotten the same idea first and was already feeling up his rump.

Now more confident, Toby moved his hands lower, squeezing Clockwork's rear. Clockwork moaned into Toby's mouth; a sound that, even stifled, he wanted to hear again. Toby continued moving his hands along Clockwork's body, lingering anywhere that elicited a response from his lover. He was so enthralled with his work, that he hadn't even noticed Clockwork fiddling with his boxers until she finally managed to pry them off; leaving him naked beneath her.

Well, not entirely. His goggles were still there, but she didn't dare touch them. Even if she didn't love and need the sight of them, which she did, and even if Toby could remove them without getting nervous and shaky, which he couldn't, Clockwork still wouldn't have removed her lover's goggles; as she found the sight of him wearing nothing but the dim orange goggles oddly arousing.

Toby was happy with this, and responded by reaching up and yanking off Clockwork's bra, her panties meeting the same fate. He stared up at Clockwork, naked, straddling him, and grinning down at him, mischief in one eye, green light in the other.

Clockwork began moving her hips, grinding her already wet slit against Toby's erect member teasingly. They both moaned, their lust intensified by the feeling. Toby moved his hands to Clockwork's hips, lifting her slightly until she was just above his length. Seeing Clockwork nod down at him, Toby pulled her down hard.

They'd done plenty of things before, but never this, as Toby was, until now, a virgin, and Clockwork...didn't talk about why she wasn't. This was their first time, and they were in bliss.

They began moving slowly, their hips pumping into each other gently, listening to each other moan, just barely able to see each other's faces in the dark by the lights they were both letting off. Their hands began to explore again, Clockwork's feeling the slightly damaged skin and powerful muscles in Toby's chest and Toby began to massage Clockwork's, listening to hear soft, beautiful groans of pleasure as he worked.

Then they started to get faster, their movements speeding up as the heat kept building as though with a will of it's own. Clockwork leaned down, kissing and biting Toby as he gratefully returned the favor. The old bed they used squeaked madly as they went, but they were much more pleased with the sounds of their hips slapping together.

They didn't slow, only ever getting faster and after lord only knew how long, they were both drenched in sweat and a groaning loudly as pressure built up inside them both. As they both got close to their climax, they realized, almost at the same moment, that they'd felt something similar before. Months ago, when they'd seen each other on that night after Clockwork had targeted him, and they'd had their battle.

That bloody, vicious, heated, adrenaline filled battle to the death, when they'd been fighting for their lives and determined to end each other's lives. This, they felt, was something of an inverse to their 'first date'; both determined to make each other feel as amazing as possible.

Along with this pleasure, as they moaned, and spasmed in each other's grip, they both felt that familiar urge again, the one they'd tried to stop each other from feeling, the one they'd once loved and had started to fear. The desire to take their weapons and end whatever was in front of them.

But...they weren't worried. They did something they'd never been able to do before, alone or together: they ignored the feeling. They put it entirely out of their mind, their own will stronger than that of the urge.

This realization hit at roughly the same moment as Toby and Clockwork's near simultaneous climax. The small shack erupted with the lovers' scream of ecstasy as they came, blocking out the usual deafening silence that normally possessed their little home.

Clockwork fell to the bed, laying on top of Toby as they both panted heavily to try and catch their breath. After several minutes, their heavy breathing began to die down as they help each other, turning to look at each other again.

And the kiss returned. Maybe they'd never leave their little shack, maybe they'd never be completely sane or rejoin society, but they'd always be together to make sure they never gave up trying.

* * *

 **Slenderman and Proxy**

Slenderman actually did very little. Teleporting, causing technical malfunctions, and leaving psychological imprints on targets all happened by itself so long as he was present, independent to what he wanted to do; more a biological feature than an actual malicious act. It was good that the suffering he caused was his goal then he supposed.

It was nature. No emotion, no grudge, just nature. His actions, while different from others beings, were simply what he did to continue his living existence. No different from a human taking the effort to cook food rather than eat it raw. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but it was what it was. No sense complaining about it. Especially sense his species couldn't communicate verbally, and there weren't any other creatures in the area that could understand his mental messages as anything but headaches and hallucinations.

None, but the Proxy.

The Proxy, Slenderman supposed, was once a human. He wasn't sure what could have possibly happened to him to leave his mind twisted and damage enough to be able to hear his mental messages for what they were without being negatively effected.

Naturally, this ability to communicate made the Proxy useful, and Slenderman employed the Proxy as his helper. He would stalk Slenderman's victims and lure them away from ways out; herding them closer to Slenderman so he could go through his process. In exchange, the Proxy would be given some of the remaining meat to feed.

The process was simple, easy, and efficient; a symbiotic relationship between two lifeforms. It did, however, result in a strange result. For the longest time, Slenderman had figured that his species, whatever it was, was one that was sentient without emotion. He'd been aware of odd emptiness in the past, and wondered briefly if there were others of his kind, and if they ever felt the same.

But these were simply passing thoughts, they were simple. Surly they weren't actual emotions; emotions were complex. Or at least, he had convinced himself of such.

There was, however, no denying that the feeling he had developed in the presence of the Proxy was, in fact, emotion. It was natural, he supposed, for a creature of isolation to experience an emotional response from changing lifestyles to one that would have him interacting with another creature.

Unfortunately, this caused him to become aware that emotions were something he could experience, which was not something he was certain about. Slenderman decided it was best to contemplate what this would mean for awhile, so he could better understand its meaning. This left the Proxy without orders for several hours, which was not business as usual.

So, to figure out what was wrong, the Proxy approached Slenderman. Slenderman looked at the Proxy, confused by his presence. More accurately, he was confused by his reaction to the Proxy. A rush of chemical surged within throughout his system; causing specific glads in his brain to begin acting up in a rather uncomfortable way.

The human word for it, he believed, was lust.

It was a rather illogical response, Slenderman felt, considering he and the Proxy were both males of their species, and he'd never felt the urge to mate before. Then again, he couldn't just disobey his feelings. If he was going to accept that he was a being with emotions, the least he could do was at least act on them.

This information was not conveyed to the Proxy, leaving him very confused when he was ensnared in Slenderman's many tentacles. He didn't mind it much, as his mind was in fact broken. In fact, in his own state of being immune to any fear, the Proxy was left taking an odd enjoyment in being constricted like he was. He didn't even mind when more tentacles shot out, forcefully ripping what little clothes he worn off his body.

Slenderman was compelled to observe the Proxy's body before continued, and saw that the Proxy's member had become hardened as he squirmed against Slenderman's tendrils. Knowing that this was a human sign of arousal, Slenderman took this as a sign to proceed.

One tendril coiled around the Proxy's member, and began stroking it as another tendril began to prod into the human's puckered hole, making him moan. The sound was quite similar to ones Slenderman had heard from the Proxy while the Proxy fed, a sign of enjoyment. Another odd sensation as he watched the Proxy moan, and he forced two more tendrils into the Proxy's mouth.

The Proxy moaned around the wriggling appendages, seeming to love it as they were pushed deeper into his throat. The tendrils were the only part of Slenderman's body that could actually experience pain or pleasure, an extreme amount of the latter in this case.

The Proxy reached his climax quickly, coating Slenderman's tendril in cum, but remaining erect; a testament to his endurance. Slenderman's own climax was quite a ways off, as his species was meant to mate for hours at a time. Luckily, the Proxy wouldn't mind being his toy for awhile.

Slenderman forced more and more tendrils into the Proxy, managing to get three inside his throat, four into his ass, and even managing to push on of the smaller ones into the slit of the Proxy's cock, which really seemed to make him writhe.

It was almost sunrise by the time Slenderman stopped, his tendrils spasming and releasing a flood of what humans call cum into the Proxy from all angles. The Proxy collapsed onto the ground, likely unable to feel his legs as he panted hard; having cum more times than Slenderman cared to count; a fact that made Slenderman aware that his species was also capable of feeling pride.

"M-more..." The Proxy groaned weakly. It was the first word Slenderman had ever heard the Proxy actually say. More than four hours of being used as a pleasure toy, and the Proxy still wasn't satisfied? Perhaps he wasn't human after all. "More!" The Proxy hissed.

As Slenderman's tendrils unfurled again, the Proxy's lust feeding into his own, he realized that he and the Proxy would almost definitely not be leaving to hunt today.

* * *

 **Laughing Jack and Cupcakes**

"Oh Jacky~!" Cupcakes called as she skipped into the room, wearing her newest outfit. She'd made it special for visiting her favorite deranged reality warping clown; wings from Luna stitched onto a pelt from Celestia topped off with a horn cap from Cadence. She looked fabulous, and she knew it.

 _Pinkie..._

Cupcakes froze. She couldn't be hearing that voice. Rainbow was dead. She'd been dead for months. She had a coat made of her feathers in the next room.

 _Pinkie...why...? Did you really hate me so much..?_

"W-what's going on?" Cupcakes questioned, nervously chuckling as she backed up, withdrawing her favorite knife from a pocket inside the dress.

 _PINKIE!_

Cupcakes turned, thrusting her knife forward the moment she saw the blue furred face of Rainbow Dash...and stabbing into Laughing Jack's chest. Jack looked to have been wearing Rainbow's head like a mask, something they both did for fun regularly.

But they never attacked each other over it. The mask fell off, showing a look of shock on Jack's face as he looked down at the knife in his chest, down dripping with blood. "I...I just thought it would make you laugh..." He said, staggering back. "J-Jack!" Cupcakes was in a panic. She'd hurt countless people of all different species, races, genders, etc, but she'd never once hurt Jack, not like this, not yet.

"I-I can fix this." Cupcakes said frantically. She took bodies apart all the time, how hard could it be to put one back together? She pulled the knife out of Jack, regretting it the moment she heard Jack's yelp of pain. His extra long arms began to retract back into him, and his pale face became sickly.

"C-Cupcakes..I'm sorry.." Jack said weakly. "Don't say that!" Cupcakes said in a frenzy, "I-I'm sorry! Please be okay!" Tears stung Cupcakes's eyes, making Jack frown, "Don't cry...laugh..." Jack said, reaching up to brush Cupcakes's hair.

Jack began to laugh that same, psychotic laugh that Cupcakes loved with all her heart. Cupcakes held in her tears, knowing she'd never be able to save her lover. Jack began to hum a tune, his favorite tune, and Cupcakes said the words allowed.

"A-all around the mulberry bush...the monkey chased the weasel...the monkey thought it was all in fun..." Cupcakes sang mournfully, seeing Jack's eyes close.

"Pop goes the weasel!" Jack exclaimed, popping back up with a wide smile, seeming just fine, the knife practically being shot out of his chest. Jack was fine, smiling down at his lover.

"Th-that was a joke?" Cupcakes questioned Jack as he cackled. Jack nodded, tipping his hat with a smile. Cupcakes's mouth fell open. "You...you...you...you are a genius!" Cupcakes descended into a fit of unstoppable laughter right along with Jack.

They pulled jokes like this all the time, but they were still able to surprise each other with it. It helped that they were both well aware of the fact that at any moment, one of them could snap and try to kill the other, quite gruesomely. They weren't afraid of the fact that they would almost definitely turn on each other, they accepted it for what it was and had decided to just go about their lives, loving each other, and having fun until one of them snapped.

This constant wondering if their partner was going to turn always left them open to the other's pranks regarding the subject. They were both mad as the night was unsafe, and they loved it.

"Okay, you totally got me," Cupcakes said when her laughter faded to giggles, "Now what are you gonna do with me~?"

Jack grinned impossibly wide, extending his arm so it wrapped around Cupcakes several times, pulling her close to him. "First, I'm going to rip this pretty dress off your body~" Jack said, arm pulling back, causing Cupcakes to actually spin through her dress as though her body were a blade. Cupcakes continued spinning, colliding with Jack's armchair (the 'armchair from hell' as he called it, a memento from his past).

Cupcakes's eyes continued spinning even after her body stopped. When her vision returned to normal, she saw that Jack had her tied and gagged, her hind legs spread out wide by the rope. She squirmed, enjoying how the rope burned her limbs.

Jack grinned down at her, biting her neck and taking a small chunk of meat from her. Cupcakes moaned into the gag at the bite, desperately wanting another. Jack was more than happy to make the other side of her neck match, taking a bite out of her and deciding she really did taste as sweet as she looked.

Jack pulled on a rope in his hands, causing Cupcakes's legs to be pulled even farther apart, exposing her already soaked pussy. Jack grinned at the sight, snapping his fingers and letting his clothes disappear in a puff of smoke. Cupcakes always loved the sight of all the wounds Jack had, knowing that a few of them had been made by her on various occasions.

Jack lined his hardened rod up to Cupcakes's slit, ramming in without warning and hilting himself in one go. Cupcakes's cry was muffled by the gag. She squirmed, loving the pleasure and pain from Jack's roughness as he began bucking his hips; causing the chair to move back and forth on the floor with each of Jack's erratic movements.

Jack gripped Cupcakes's hips as he rammed into you, digging his fingernails passed her fur and into her soft flesh, making Cupcakes scream against the gag as she came. Jack didn't slow down, and actually got rougher while Cupcakes was still sensitive from her climax. Jack was able to get Cupcakes off again by sending a jolt of electricity through his body into her, a new trick he'd learned for various reasons.

Cupcakes's tongue would've been lulling out of her mouth if not for the gag by this point. And still Jack kept it up. He loved making people hurt, which worked well with Cupcakes loving being on both sides of the pain. It took almost a full hour for Jack to reach his climax, Cupcakes figuring his stamina had been lowered from it's usual standard by the energy taken to pull off his earlier trick.

When he finally did reach his peak, he thrust into Cupcakes as deep as he possibly could before cumming, letting out a torrent of seed. Neither of them were sure if Jack was actually able to breed, and if he was, if he was able to do so with Cupcakes, as they were in fact two distinctly different species. Still, if Cupcakes did get pregnant, they didn't really care. Then they'd have a whole bat-shit crazy family.

Jack removed the gag from Cupcakes and kissed her hard, biting her lips and tongue lovingly, making her bleed into his mouth; a taste he loved more than any other. "Y..you done already?" Cupcakes questioned with a grin. Jack grinned back, his rod getting twice as big (oh the joys of reality control), reaching almost a foot and a half in length. Jack lined up to Cupcakes, wondering how many times he could make her cum if he was just as rough with her ass.

Their screams were heard throughout the night, next morning, and next night. When they finally stopped, both exhausted from the fun and unable to go out to go on a hunt that night, they moved to their bed, limbs coiling along each other lovingly as they held each other in their union of madness.

* * *

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
